Everyone said
by KeepCalmAndHaveATomato
Summary: Everyone said Lovino and Antonia would end up together. but what do they know? fail summary, some nyo!talia, based off personal experiance but no OC's


"Lovi!" Antonia said as she ran up to his best friend, and the one she loved. Everyone knew that Antonia loved Lovino, and everyone knew that Lovino loved Antonia; even though he wouldn't admit it.

They _said _they knew.

"What do you want?" Lovino said in his usual grouchy tone, though not really meaning it.

"Nothing, I just wanted to sit next to you at lunch." She smiled while Lovino rolled his eyes. They walked into the lunchroom where Feliciana, Lovino's sister, waved them over. There were five people that usually sat at the table, and everyone was there. There was Femke and her brother Lars, Feli and Lovi, and Antonia. They chattered for a while, not really staying on one topic. Then they got to the topic of 'who loved who.'

"Well, we all know who Tonia loves, what about you Feli?" Femke asked. Feli made a wide smile and leaned into the group, signaling that it was a secret.

"I love… that transfer student with the German accent, Tonia's friends with his sister Gillian." Feli whispered as everyone's faces lit up except for Lovino's and Lars's. Lars just didn't care, but Lovino was pissed. He ranted at Feli for a little bit, when Antonia changed the subject.

"Who do _you_ love, Lovi?" She asked, hoping he would say her, but knowing he would say no one love he usually did. She didn't notice Feli's face fall into panic, but she noticed Lovino begin to blush.

"W-well…" He said, red-faced. Antonia thought,

'_Is today going to be the day?_'

"LovilovesFemke" Feli babbled, only loud enough for their table to hear. Lars snapped his head up and glared at Lovino. Feli looked panicky and scared, because she knew that Antonia loved Lovino.

Everyone knew.

Antonia froze in her place. She didn't know what to do. Lovino looked at her expectantly.

"Antonia, are you ok?" Someone asked her, she didn't care.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Antonia…" Lovino said, looking from her to Femke.

Antonia snapped out of her trance and plastered a very fake smile on her face. "It's fine Lovi! We're still friends."

Femke looked at Lovino and blushed slightly. "I love you too Lovi…"

Lovino lit up. "You love me too?" Femke nodded and smiled.

Antonia watched all of this, her heart being smashed to bits every time Femke or Lovino even breathed.

She kept up her act for the sake of everyone around her.

In last period that day, Antonia leaned over to Lovino's seat.

"Did you _ever_ love me?" She asked quietly.

Lovino shook his head seriously. "No, but you're one of my best friends."

"You never, ever loved me?" She said, hope draining from her eyes.

"No," was his simple answer. She nodded and went back to her work, as did he.

That night when she got home, Antonia cried until she could cry no more.

She wasn't overly affectionate to Lovino ever again.

Even though he still held her heart, she never told him she loved him again.

A few months later when he said he no longer loved Femke, hope welled in her chest, but she said nothing.

After the school year ended, she still loved him and said nothing.

When the school year began, she still loved him and said nothing.

She was terrified of being hurt again. She began to distance herself from him, and it worked.

She no longer loved Lovino.

It was only temporary. By the time spring break began, she had gone back to loving him. She tried dropping tiny hints, but she never told him directly.

Two weeks before their finals started, she began to hug him every once in a while or try to hold his hand.

Every time, he would awkwardly accept the hug.

Every time, his hand would jerk a little bit out of Antonia's reach.

The day before the science final, Antonia really tried to grab Lovino's hand in the hallway.

He looked at her oddly. "Can you stop?" She looked back at him like a deer in headlights and nodded, spacing herself away from him in the hallway.

That same day at last period, Antonia's friend Gillian told her to confess to him. She shook her head and told her about the hallway incident.

"Well no offence dude, but you'd be better off telling him than being a weirdo and just grabbing his hand. I would be weirded out if some dude did that to me…" Gillian said to her.

"I guess you're right…" She was about to tell him, when the last bell rang, signaling them to go home. "Lovino, wait up!" she said, and he turned around.

"What's up?" He asked hurriedly.

"Uh… good luck on the test…" She said sheepishly. _Damn, I used to be able to say 'I love you' like it was nothing…_ she thought as Lovino said the same to her and dashed off to pick his little brother up from the elementary school. Gillian gave her a look and they walked back to Antonia's house, not talking about Lovino again.

The school year ended, and again, she still loved Lovino.

Now, the summer is almost over and she has almost gotten over him. She thinks about him every once and a while, but she also thinks about the hurt he caused her.

She hasn't seen him all summer and is somewhat reluctant to see him again. Every time she thinks about that day almost two years ago, pain sears her heart to this day. She never wants to feel like that again.

Lovino damaged her courage and that can't be fixed easily. She tries, and sometimes it works.

Other times, she can't do it and she gets upset.

Time is the best remedy for her, she hopes.

**(A/N: Basically put me in Antonia's place, My ex-best friend in Femke's place, the guy I used to like is Lovi, Lars is a bunch of my friends combined (lol yeah), two of my current best friends are Gil and Feli. This actually happened, and the last part is present day. Literally. The first scene **_**did **_**happen about 2 years ago and you can fill in the rest. Summer is almost over for real though T.T noooo. Anyway, review and fave and stuff. But mostly review please :D)**


End file.
